


welcome home, theseus

by C1TYR4T



Series: all, for nothing at all. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dialogue Heavy, Exile, Gen, Good Ol' Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Poor Tommyinnit, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy-centric, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i'm so sorry y'all, no beta we die like wilbur, technoblade is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1TYR4T/pseuds/C1TYR4T
Summary: 'the thing about this world, is that good things don't happen to heroes'alternatively;tommy is 16, and learns that his actions have consequences.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: all, for nothing at all. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	welcome home, theseus

**Author's Note:**

> just a doc spill.

"tommy... you have to go."

the air stilled around the duo. time seemed to stop as the mask of confidence tommy put on began to crumble.

"what...?" the blond's voice broke.

"tommy- you just... okay, listen, you're prioritizing your discs. you're not thinking about l'manburg. while that's still going on, you can't be here." tubbo turned towards his best friend. "i'm sorry. i can't risk my people getting hurt."

"tubbo, you can't pull this on me! i'm a founder, me and wilbur built this place up from the ground. i- i care! i do! this place is my home!"

"tommy, listen to me! for once! just listen! i don't have a choice. once you get your discs back and stop being _reckless_ , you can come back. i promise. there.... there'll be a stop for you in the cabinet."

"no you don't UNDERSTAND-"

"TOMMY! **PLEASE**!" the scream was raw and heart-wrenching. "we're... we're done here. i'm the president, okay?"

with those final words, the two best friends parted ways once more. no goodbye was exchanged. the only shared thing between the two was the grief that weighed on their shoulders.

-

"as expected, the hero comes crawling back," techno murmurs, not bothering to glance towards his brother, "you never learn until it's too late, y'know. get suited up, we're tearing that government to the ground."

tommy didn't dare to speak. his lungs felt frozen. _he_ felt frozen. it was so unbearably cold.

"oh, by the way... welcome home, _theseus_."


End file.
